Delicious Victory
by stephfarrow94
Summary: After losing to Grimmjow in Karakura Town, Ichigo finds himself becoming the Sexto Espada's new 'pet'. Grimmjow knows exactly what he wants from this particular Strawberry. GrimmIchi yaoi ONE SHOT COMPLETE


As Grimmjow stared down at his defeated opponent, he couldn't help but smirk evilly, deciding that he had gotten himself a new pet. He knelt next to the orange-haired Shinigami, his sneer widening as he reached out and gripped a lock of orange hair.

"You belong to me now, Ichigo," Grimmjow said as he stood back up at his full height, pulling said Reaper over his shoulder. He walked away, wondering what would be the best course of action with his new 'pet'.

The Arrancar didn't have to think for too long as the perfect idea came to mind. The Shinigami had lost to him, right? He had already displayed his show of power over the pitiful Reaper. He was stronger, the dominant one.

The blue-haired Espada moved through Karakura Town quickly as he searched for somewhere secluded, not wanting to be interrupted. He eventually found himself inside an alley where he unceremoniously dumped his pet against the brick wall.

"So, Ichigo," Grimmjow started in an amused tone, "I guess ya realise that I'm your new master. So the first thing we're gonna do is fuck."

Ichigo – the Shinigami Grimmjow had defeated – looked up at Grimmjow with tired eyes. He sighed, knowing that he had no choice; he was too weak to keep fighting, and Grimmjow was just too strong. Besides, for whatever reason, there was a part of him that wanted what the Espada had suggested.

"Are ya really just gonna fucking lay there?" Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Get the fuck up. Don't make me do all the work."

Ichigo winced as he pushed himself to his feet. He staggered a bit, but he otherwise remained standing, despite the fact that his legs felt like jelly. He had one hand on the alley wall to steady himself, the other wrapped around his middle.

Grimmjow reached out and grabbed the back of Ichigo's head, pulling it back so that he could crush his lips against the smaller ones. He pressed against the human, keeping him locked in between himself and the wall. He bit at the pale lips as his tongue invaded the hot cavern, tasting what he interpreted as dominance and victory.

Ichigo moaned softly, the hand he had on the wall coming to cling to the white shirt Grimmjow was wearing. His hips rubbed against the Arrancar's by accident, eliciting a moan from them both.

"A-ah..." Ichigo bit his lip, trying to keep silent; he didn't want to show any more weakness towards the Espada than he already had by losing and submitting to this.

Grimmjow smirked and leant down, nipping violently at the pale neck until he had drawn blood. Ichigo mewled in pleasure, this experience new to him but liking it already; he had never felt something like this before. The pain-tinged pleasure gave him a rush unprecedented.

"G-grimmjow..." Ichigo whimpered, pressing against the stronger body, needing more of this feeling. "...Grimmjow..."

The Espada's hand travelled down Ichigo's body at the whimpers, slipping in underneath the black hakama Ichigo was wearing. He grasped the half-hardened member, squeezing in a rough manner. His ever-present smirk widened at the pleased whimper Ichigo made before he started moving his hand along the shaft, wanting to see what other interesting noises he could get out of the orange-haired male.

Ichigo was exhausted, there was no doubt about that. However, he seemed to have just enough strength left to get into this. He rocked his hips against the hand slowly, his eyes slipping closed. He sighed breathily as a calloused hand reached up and entangled itself in his hair, aroused more every second the Arrancar spent pulling on his short locks.

Grimmjow was quick to drop his hakama to the ground, his hands leaving the younger's body in order to slip the black one down the boy's hips. He grinned up at Ichigo once the other's bottom was bare, manoeuvring the human onto his knees.

"Suck it," Grimmjow growled as he grasped his erection, placing it in front of the smaller male's face.

Ichigo glanced at the throbbing piece of flesh warily for a few seconds, unsure of this action but knowing that it was a common thing in same-sex relationships. Biting the bullet, he opened his mouth and accepted the organ into the hot cavern. The taste was unusual, unpleasant to a degree, but he didn't remove the shaft; instead, he started bobbing his head up and down, his tongue swirling around the leaking erection, addicted to the bitterness he had just learnt.

"Fuck..." Grimmjow hissed. "...Fuck..."

Kurosaki moved faster along the hard member, taking in what he could; he had never done such an intimate act before, and deep-throating was harder than he had been told it was. In order to avoid choking himself, he reached out with his left hand, grasping the base of the erection. He stroked and squeezed, proud to know that he was bringing this strong opponent into a state of defeat.

When at last Grimmjow knew he had enough, he growled and flipped Ichigo around, the younger's stomach and chest flat against the brick wall. The blue-haired Arrancar placed three fingers in his mouth, sucking against them, before he removed them and placed one at Ichigo's bare entrance.

Ichigo shifted in uneasiness. He felt nervous about what was happening but, at the same time, this was something he had wanted for quite a while now – maybe not with Grimmjow, but in general. He felt as if he were finally able to let loose and just go with what he wanted instead of hiding who he really was.

The first finger was uncomfortable for Ichigo, but he bore through it. In a way, it was pleasurable. When the second finger was added, there was a slight sting, but nothing he couldn't handle. The third finger was worse; it created a dull throb as his walls stretched to accommodate the digits, but the feeling of something stroking his insides made him feel better than he had in a long time.

Grimmjow was amused as he twisted and turned his fingers inside of his lover, wanting to see what action caused what reaction. He searched for the other's pleasure spot, but it really wasn't something he was in a hurry to find; seeing the way Ichigo's facial expression flickered back and forth between pain, discomfort and pleasure was greatly arousing.

Ichigo couldn't take the teasing anymore. He shifted his hips backwards, pressing against the hand that was impaling him. "Do it!"

Grimmjow laughed as he pulled his fingers out from the insides of the boy's body. He spat into the palm of his hand and lathered his erection as best as he could with saliva. He placed the tip at the human's entrance before he leant forward and latched his mouth onto the exposed flesh of Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo braced himself for the intrusion, and it hurt more than the fingers had. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, squeezing his eyes closed. His hands clenched against the alley wall, but he continued to tell himself that this should be nothing compared to what he's been through – but this was pain on an entirely different level.

"G-grimmjow...!" Ichigo hissed, tensing instinctively as he was penetrated. He pulled away subconsciously, but he couldn't get very far as he was pressed against the wall.

"Relax," Grimmjow whispered huskily into his lover's ear. He wanted to move, but he knew it would be much better for them both if Ichigo was cooperative and not trying to get away. "You're too tense."

"E-easier said... than done...!" Ichigo tried to force his body to relax and, when it finally did, he knew it was only because Grimmjow had stayed still, waiting impatiently until his body was calm.

When at last Grimmjow could move, he found himself setting the pace almost immediately at one hard and fast. Ichigo whimpered and moaned in pain, having not found his special spot yet.

"G-grimmjow...!" Ichigo bit his lip again, drawing fresh blood. "...S-slow down...!"

Grimmjow ignored the request and instead continued at his own pace. He angled his thrusts in different areas, seeking out the spot he knew would make this act better for them both. When at last he found it, he elicited a loud moan from his lover, the human's whole body jerking.

"G-grimmjow...!" Ichigo found himself crying out the name as unbearable waves of pleasure washed over him like a tsunami. "A-ah!"

Grimmjow's teeth bit down into the skin of Ichigo's neck, leaving a bloodied bruise as he marked the younger as his 'pet'. His thrusts became more erratic, slamming the boy against the brick wall roughly.

Ichigo's body convulsed and he would have collapsed to the ground had Grimmjow not kept him pinned against the bricks; his legs were jelly, unable to support his weight as they shook violently. He felt a tightening in his stomach as the pleasure heightened and, when he couldn't take it anymore, he felt his climax rip from him violently.

"_Grimmjow!" _Ichigo screamed as his release splashed against not only the wall, but his clothing, too. He panted harshly, his body slicked with sweat.

Grimmjow grunted as the younger's walls tightened around him, bringing him to his own peak. He emptied himself inside Kurosaki's body, resting his head on the smaller male's shoulder. He panted softly, not having had sex like that for quite a while.

The blue-haired man smirked as he pulled out of Ichigo and let him collapse to the ground. He pulled his hakama back up, readjusting it so it didn't brush against his sensitive member, and glanced down at Ichigo.

"I'll be back whenever I want you again," the Sexto Espada called over his shoulder as he turned to leave. "You're my pet, after all."

Ichigo couldn't complain; that had been amazing. Though he would never admit it outright to the older male, he was eagerly awaiting the next visit.


End file.
